NightWorld Mystery Match up 4
by AmatureHour
Summary: Another pairing of your favorite characters in the Night World universe. But who? Warning explicit content.


Jackie: Hello, heres a new edition of night world mystery match up.

Tim: Like anyone wanted to read more of this crap...

Jackie: NONSENSE!

Tim: Jacki-

Jackie: NONSENSE!

Tim: Jackie...

Jackie: NON! SENSE!

(.)****************************************************(.)

Her chest was tight from running through the snow, her friend forgot to pick her up again... **(Tim: Dead give away...) **she started to walk again with her short hair still moist with water. Her puffy blue jacket was old and didn't help much, her black pants had snow clinging to it because she had been running. The only part of her body that was warm was her feet which where covered by furry boots. "Her and that boyfriend of hers." She seemed to mutter.

Now she was going to be late. **(Jackie: NON!SENSE!)**

Sliding her back pack over her shoulder once more she pushed her acheing feet to go forward. It had started to Flurry out and she began to shiver. On the absent road cars slowly past her. She slicked her hair back as a blue sedan pulled up by her it looked like it had just came out of the car wash.

Stopping in her tracks she watched the car pull to a slow stop.

Frost covered the window as with the person hot breath inside, it made her feel colder as the window slowly rolled down.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded frail and soft for any one to hear.

"Need a ride?" A man's Husky voice came from the car.

"Depends on who's asking..." She gave a sly tone.

"Get in." Grabbing the handle she pulled the door open and set her bag on the floor of the car.

She closed the door and they locked as soon as she faced him. He smiled behind a fringed beard with knots in it. He also sported red shades and a blue cap. Also a tattered dark blue shirt and baby blue hoodie, and slick black running shorts tacky and crazy. Slamming on the gas peddle the car zoomed away. Her breath grew heavy as she relized his intentions.

"No." The man nodded yes and sped through roads then slammed the brakes in an abandoned parking lot.

Gillion flung forward and hit the dash board with her head, stars kept her vision busy as the man un buckled himself. "You should have buckled Gillion. Your bent in the right direction for this but the wrong way." She could feel his grip around the waist and slammed her in the passenger seat.

He pulled the lever making the car seat go down, laughing she heard his pants zipper go down suddenly. Fumbling with her pants she could hear and feel his warm breath on her neck.

Pushing herself in the seat feeling his hard member against her back side. The man started to press it against her moaning, laying her neck wet with kisses the man lick in her ear.

"I'm sure you'll never forget this Gillion." Gillion bit her lip as the man used his hand to squeeze in between her legs.

The taste of her breakfast slowly began to rise in her stomach, the new acid burn in her mouth the man tide some thing onto her wrists to make a make-shift hand cuffs. Rolling her over he took of his shades then connected his fist to her face. Some dribble of her breakfast dabbed at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't puke in the car it's new." The man snapped harshly as Gillion swallowed. Luckily she never forgot to.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell!" Gillion snarled back at him.

Giving a swift Bitch-Slap to the face Gillion's face stung as he grabbed her throat, pulling her up to his face he smashed his lips against hers.

His tongue entered her mouth sharply, was so warm it searched down her throat wanting more of her by the second. She bit down on his tongue but he kept going. He moaned curses under his breath and he gave a soccer punch in Gillion's stomachas a sign to let go. The air was released from her and he crushed himself against her.

She could tell he wanted her so bad it hurt.

Taking his free hands he spread apart her legs feeling up her frozen cold thighs with large guitar player hands that was covered in dirt and grime. Trailing up her legs she could feel his icy hands go for her under wear with ease.

Pulling himself away from the kiss, he had a devilish grin and eyes that danced with mirth.

"Hey this is going to be easier than I thought!"

"Creep!" Gillion wiggled and writhed under his grasp.

Tugging on the panties he got them free when she accidently jerked her hips up. Leaning the man kissed her neck as he put his throbbing erection in between her legs.

She shivered and deep knot in her stomach arose. It was a bad feeling, she could feel her face get hot as he pressed against it more.

"That's not the fun part." He seemed to whisper then he licked in her ear again.

Trailing one of his hands up he went under her shirt and cuffed her breast as the other hand pulled down his boxers. Moving the other hand he forced her hips up to squeeze her bottom hard.

The make-shift cuffs holding her hands behind her back where tuff, shutting her eyes she turned her head away from the man. His thumb toyed with her nipple.

The man bit down on her shoulder drawing blood he licked it clean from her shoulder moaning from the coppery taste of it the crimson liquid rolled down his throat.

He slid down the underwear he traced the lips of her pussy making her nervous ripples of sensations raced through her body, her face grew hot but she forced her self to look away.

He entered her hard, he had no lube on so he pounded in hard taking in every thrust in stride.

"Aww-" Gillion moaned as hot tears formed in her eyes rolling down her cheek he gained speed making the car rock back and forth creeking. She could stil hear the moan of her captor.

He went slower so she could feel him going in and out to toture every last second of making him wait for so long. He streched out the back of her he could hear the whimpered of more.

Gillion gasped quickly holding it in when he picked up speed he turned her over, tears streamed down her face.

He quickly entered her through the front finding himself next to the clint he broke through her easily taking what was rightfully his, moaning with euphoria he plowed into her holding her waist so he'd get full impact.

The man pulled himself out rubbing his shaft near the hole she squealed hesitatent then he put himself in again bucking moving his hips in the perfect motion to hers he went harder stretching her hole making Gillion groan in pain.

"Please stop!"

"Not untill i'm done!" He looked down on her like he was a god as he picked up speed, he smiled greatly as his legs shook and he tried to remain his speed. Gillion's muslces tightened and he looked pale. Her breath grew short as she gasped for breath the pain sensation melted away into a playfull pleasure. His hips raised her higher with a few more romps she cummed and he laughed.

"Your so hot." He laughed then bent over to lick her neck. He bucked some more then finally cummed inside her his face filled with relief.

"Role over he commanded." Gillion's face swept with agony. "more?" she groaned.

He flipped her over then by her hair he tossed her in the back seat. She could see a large abandoned super market in the back round with only one other car in the parking lot. A black sedan like it would matter now.

The man pushed her down in the seat rubbing her face in the worn down leather that smelt fresh. Gillion's body was to sore to move especially her lower half her body ached and wept for sleep.

He laid on top of her putting his member in her back side carefully her jerked in a little more then un-did the cuffs. Her hands fell to her side as he wrapped his arms around her he tossed the cap and red tinted sun glasses on the floor he kissed her on the neck supple and soft.

His breath brushed the small hairs on her neck as he finished the serenade of kisses to finally colaspe on top of her totally broken down and weak. His nimble fingers intertwined with hers as his head rested on her shoulder.

"You didn't have to be so ruff." She turned her head sideways for fresh air.

"You didn't have to be so difficult." He chuckled.

"I love you." He moaned in her ear, then he jerked the shaft inside her more.

"I love you too." Glancing at the clock it was already noon she shut her eyes in exshastion. Now she was going to be late for school. She sighed not giving a damn.

* * *

Jackie: I've been doing these match ups for a while now and i'm pretty proud except for the times when I mess up like I did with Twlight mystery match up... You can say I meant Jacob to be the lover but it ended up to be Jake apperently thats bad... it was for my friend.

Tim: Smooth.

Jackie: SHUT up Tim!


End file.
